<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe at Last? by Woosh_Official</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154849">Safe at Last?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woosh_Official/pseuds/Woosh_Official'>Woosh_Official</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I HATE THESE CHARACTER TAGS. WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TAGS., PAIN., Philza is a dad, Tommy and Tubbo have TraumaTM, Villain Wilbur Soot, also yes uhhhh sad boys bc festival fuckery, especially since tubbo has SAID not to use his real name before?????, fundy is also mentioned, hbomb is also mentioned, niki also has trauma, why are there real names here whyyyyyyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woosh_Official/pseuds/Woosh_Official</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up with a pounding headache and in a location that he's never been to before after the festival. Will this be something safe, or will running be all for naught?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't like seeing detailed descriptions of trauma reactions, then do not read this fic. Also a fair bit of onomatopoeia is used, so uhhhhh yeah. Nothing else really!<br/>(Also I might add onto this, but dont spam me with "cAnT wAiT fOr ThE nExT cHaPtEr" messages. Last time that happened I archived a fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wakes up in a bed that isn’t his in a house he’s never been in before. He tries to remember how he got there, but his head is pounding and his memory is fuzzy. All he knows is fireworks, screams, and spruce trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns over to find Tubbo sleeping soundly next to him. His friend is covered in blankets, but he can see the bandages wrapped around his arms, splotches of red dotted here and there where the wounds bled through. Tommy’s mind sounds a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang!</span>
  </em>
  <span> as snippets of memories come back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo in a yellow box. Techno loading a crossbow. Schlatt laughing as everyone around him screams and dies to the fireworks. Wilbur yelling about the button he can’t find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn’t want to remember anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to lay on his back and is met with searing pain that lurches him upright. He tries to put his arms down to steady himself, but Tommy finds one of them in a sling that looks handmade. That hand is also covered in gauze like Tubbos, but unlike his peaceful friend, his are pristine, like it was just wrapped around his hand when he was sleeping. All his bones ache, his head continues to pound, and he decides it’s just best if he keeps sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up again to the smell of chicken soup and a familiar hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy groans as he sits up, his headache not yet subsided. He mutters a few swears under his breath when the light hits his eyes, the pounding in his head only worsening. He feels a hand on his back, gently holding him up as he wakes. He looks to see where it came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green clad man looks at him and smiles, dark bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in a week. His paper hat is skewed on his head and his robe is wrinkled, looking like he didn’t have time to change at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how did you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Find you?” Phil begins, one hand still on Tommy’s back, “I heard about Wilbur being a little shit and I made my way to the SMP. I found you guys while on the way to him and saw how hurt you were. Both of you are like sons to me. I couldn’t leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More flashes come to Tommy as his father figure talks. Wilbur’s shouts as he and Tubbo run through the trees to spawn. The crazed man calls them, begging them to come back, promising he’ll make things right. His grip on Tubbo slipping, tears streaming down his face, but he keeps running. He stumbles and falls. The world goes dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t catch the rest of what Phil was saying, and it’s obvious. The man pauses and sighs, a somber tone to his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will doesn’t know you’re here. I made sure of it. If he comes, he will be escorted out, by force if it must be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looks at Tommy and smiles once more. “You’re safe. Eat some soup, Tommy, and let me handle the politics from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Tommy and Tubbo are both out of bed. Their arms are still bandaged and he’s still in a sling, but the headache is gone and his bones no longer ache, so Tommy and Tubbo stay with Phil in his hardcore world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy still has flashbacks of the SMP, however. Sometimes he’ll wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, crying about the boom of fireworks. He can’t be in the same room as Phil when he uses elytra, but he’s getting better at that. He can’t look at the music discs that Phil keeps in a chest by the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, he thinks Tubbo is in far worse condition. He doesn’t talk much anymore, only speaking a few words when Phil brings dinner or before going to bed. He’ll get out of bed when he needs to, but when the two boys are alone, he’ll lock the door and sit there for hours, sometimes to the point where Tommy will have to drag him out of bed. Phil has expressed his worry before, but no amount of talking at him has worked. He misses the old Tubbo, the one who used to laugh and talk for hours on end about nothing in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like Tommy has anything to talk about either. Phil has taken them places, but not too far out, just in case anyone finds them. The man takes the two boys to Endlantis, the witch hut in the endless swamp, even the coral reef that is yet to be touched. The colors danced on the water that day, reflecting rainbows onto Tommy’s face as he dipped his toes in the warm ocean. Tubbo sat next to him, breathing steadily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both smiled that day, two gentle grins. In that moment, neither of them remembered their past and their fears. All they knew was the peace that the reef brought to their minds, and the safety Phil provided. Tommy tries to remember that feeling as much as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And through that one good memory he has, Tommy lives.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh knocking on the door in the dead of night forces Tommy awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stays in bed in fear, hearing the sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>clack! </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Phil’s scandals heading towards the entryway. Tommy checks on Tubbo, who’s fast asleep, before carefully making his way out from under the warm sheets and to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--please Phil. He’s gone mad, hurting anyone who gets in his way. He’s banished Quackity and Fundy already, and I overheard that I was on the chopping block next. Eret risked his life to get me out of there!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nihachu is at the door. After weeks of nothing, Nikki Nihachu is at Phil’s front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s two in the fucking morning, Nikki, I can’t help you right now. Even if I could, what am I supposed to do? I told you all he was gone weeks ago. Even if he’s my son, I can’t convince him to not do something he’s already done.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just… I just knew you would be here. You’re the only person I can trust. Wilbur isn’t himself anymore, Phil. Tommy and Tubbo are still missing, and everyone has gone mad looking for them. There’s no safe place anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy covers his mouth before he can gasp, or scream, or whatever his brain decided it wants to do. He hasn’t heard that name in forever, and it makes his whole body shake, like two tectonic plates slamming into each other. He uses all of his energy to stop his knee from banging against the floorboards, but the familiar sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>tap tap tap </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows that his silence was all for naught.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Phil and Nikki go silent in the other room, Tommy almost hearing Phil’s head turn towards the door. He quietly shuffles towards the bed as Nikki breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear the exact words that Phil says, but he hears Nikki yelling for a few moments. The last time he heard yelling like that was... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No tears tonight. It’s just Nikki, and she’s on his side. He’s not gonna get hurt. Remember that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shoves the covers over himself and lies in the warm bed, tense and silent. He can hear Tubbo’s soft snoring and whimpering. He’s probably having a nightmare again. The door creaks open and a warm light fills the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been weeks since I’ve seen them.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know. They’re safe. You’re the first person to come around.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wasn’t even looking for them. I just needed to get out of the SMP, honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pause in the doorway. Phil sighs. “You can stay here for 3 days. The boys are really fucked up over the festival and I don’t know how they’re gonna react to you here, so try to keep distance from that room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door shuts, and Tommy sits up again, less tense than before. He shakes Tubbo slightly to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmyeah?” He slurs through his sleepiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have company.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nihachu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki spends some time in Phil's hardcore world, but can't spend it with Tommy and Tubbo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings for mention of gunshots and friend betrayal, as well as characters having some heavy trauma. </p><p>Dadza is still here guys were safe its good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She has one rule while she’s on her impulsive vacation: do not interact with Tommy and Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>That’s what Nikki gets for showing up in the middle of the night begging for Phil’s help. She knows that it was callous, maybe it was even a little bit selfish, but what was she supposed to do? Just sit and watch as Wilbur destroyed everything she loved? Or fight a one sided war against the most powerful man she had ever met? </p><p> </p><p>Nikki remembered the old Wilbur. The one who was kind, the one who would listen to reason. She remembers spending hours just sitting there and talking with the man, laughing over little things, reminiscing over their past experiences with Tommy, Tubbo and the rest of the family they had made. Now, she watches the same man rule with an iron fist over a decimated land.</p><p> </p><p>She closes her eyes and lets herself forget those good memories for now. Nikki is away from it all for three days. Three days to convince Phil to come back to the SMP. Three days to get her family back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Phil let her sleep on the couch in his modest living room, but the whole night was met with only a sliver of rest. She’s too worried about the boys in the room over. Every once in a while, when the house got too quiet, she would sneak over to the bedroom where Tommy and Tubbo slept. Nikki would watch as the boys slept, making sure they were safe. She’s sure she saw tears in Tommy’s eyes. God, she hopes that those weren’t tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, she watches and listens as Phil wakes the two boys up. The gentle <em> good morning </em> s and <em> did you sleep well? </em>s make her smile as they’re spoken by the man everyone sees as a father. Nikki hears Tommy respond, but Tubbo is quiet. Maybe it’s just a morning thing? She never has the energy to make noise when she wakes, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>When Phil comes out of the room he sighs, and Nikki can’t help but worry. When he passes by and says good morning she furthers the conversation a little more.</p><p> </p><p>“Are Tommy and Tubbo…ok?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her somewhat confused. “I told you last night that they’re safe and healthy, what’re you on about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know they’re safe, but they’re quieter than usual. I’ve seen Tommy wake up before. He’s never been that silent.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil pauses at that remark, cogs turning in his head, as if he’s trying to figure out how to lie to her. He stands there for a few moments, then sighs. “It's just been a hard time for them, Nikki. Don’t expect them to be at their normal energy levels. If I were them I wouldn’t be, that’s for fucking sure.” He places a hand on her shoulder. “I promise you, they’re fine, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Nikki wants to argue with Phil, she knows he’s right. The festival was a disaster for everyone, whether they ran or not. She remembers the pain of being shot by a firework. How the boom shattered her eardrums, sharp and overwhelming. How Techno’s laugh had been ringing throughout it all. The memories flood back to her so quickly and so harshly, like a cold wave hitting her square in the lower back.</p><p> </p><p>She nods at the man in front of her, and barely listens as he asks her if she would like breakfast. He takes her silence as a yes, she assumes, because when he comes back Phil holds three plates, each filled to the brim with eggs and Lox. Nikki takes one and sighs herself.</p><p> </p><p>She hears Phil talk to the boys in the other room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You guys should stay in here today. It’s not safe right now. I’m dealing with it, but I don’t want you guys to be hurt.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You know, Phil, we’re not babies. We can defend ourselves. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is hardcore Tommy. You get hurt, and I don’t know how I’ll live with myself. I promise, we can go out in a couple days.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, she’ll be leaving with them.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Phil lets her help out in his hardcore world, farming materials and making tools. Nikki’s used to this sort of place, when her and friends used to traverse the badlands, fighting dragon after dragon, fending off anything that tried to kill them. That was ages ago. Last time she did that was with Minx, and Nikki hadn’t talked to Minx since the SMP.</p><p> </p><p>She stays in the house when she works, keeping an eye on the door that stands between her and the family that’s been missing for weeks. Nikki thinks she sees the door open a few times, but she can’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>When Phil comes back every few hours from his latest project, she makes idle conversation with him, careful not to force her wishes upon the man who works so hard to keep everyone safe. He talks about his works with such a smile on his face, you could barely tell that he’s been through hell and high water as much as he has. It gives Nikki a little more hope.</p><p> </p><p>When the night comes, she eats her dinner on the cactus green couch. Phil brings the boys’ dinner to them just like he brought them breakfast, reminding them that it’s not safe. It makes her the tiniest bit bitter, but she understands.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki is gingerly picking at her steak and potatoes when Phil sits down next to her, his plate barely touched. He looks exhausted, deep bags under his eyes and his eyelids half closed. She wonders when was the last time he slept when he breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what’s been going on since the festival.”</p><p> </p><p>She stares at him for a moment in pure shock. Phil had said he couldn’t help just last night. He had specifically told her that he couldn’t fix anything that’s already broken, that he had given up on Wilbur. What had changed his mind?</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil looks at her with a tone somewhere between <em> are you fucking stupid </em> and <em> oh shit </em>. “Even if I can’t help they’re my family. I want to know how they’re doing, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” is all Niki can respond with. She pauses and prepares herself for what she’s about to say, forming her next sentences like they’re weapons used for war. “It’s not pretty, Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could assume that much from your rambles last night.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs, and from behind her Nikki can hear the vile snickering of the man she once loved. He’s not here, but it feels so close that she can practically feel Wilbur’s hot breath on the back of her neck. She shudders.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“When Wilbur realized Tommy and Tubbo were gone, he sent out a search party for them that included me, Schlatt, HBomb and Fundy. He needed Schlatt away from Manberg and he used the rest of us to fulfill that. We didn’t know…” Nikki takes a breath, making sure the tears in her eyes don’t flow. “...we didn’t know he had found the button.</p><p> </p><p>When we heard the boom, all four of us came running as fast as we could. By the time we got there it was already destroyed. Nothing was left of what we knew. All of it… gone. And there was Wilbur, on top of the wreckage, laughing his ass off as we came running. Techno was shooting survivors down behind him. Eret…he almost didn’t respawn.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never seen Schlatt so upset. He was worse than the day of the festival, shouting at Wilbur so loudly I couldn’t hear. Wilbur just, just fucking smiled at him! Laughed as someone who he’s known for years broke down in front of him! Wilbur fucking—he fucking ordered Techno to shoot us. <b>Everyone must die</b> is what he said. I couldn’t watch it.</p><p> </p><p>I ran. I ran as far as I could from the wreckage. I sat in Pogtopia for hours. I couldn’t bring myself to get up, I was just waiting for someone to bust through the walls and shoot me down. They found me eventually. Wilbur shot me with an arrow right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>I…it was awful, Phil! I couldn’t bring myself to get out of the bed. Wil mocked me and begged me but I couldn’t. I sat there for days, watched as Wilbur forced Dream to ban Schlatt. He had said that it was a new nation, anyone who disagreed would pay.</p><p> </p><p>I fucking sat there! I fucking sat there as he yelled at Fundy! I fucking sat there as he just…ruined everything! I couldn’t fucking do anything! I—“</p><p> </p><p>Phil holds Nikki for a long time, embracing her in a hug that’s warm to the touch. He lets her cry on his shoulder, not even commenting on how loud or wet her sobs are; just letting her cry, rubbing her back and being there. The door opens behind them, but neither of them pay any mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You did what you could, Nikki.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything. I could’ve done something-“</p><p> </p><p>“You did what you could.”</p><p> </p><p>After a long time, she stops crying and lets go of Phil. The dinners in their laps have gone cold, but Nikki doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil looks at her with steel determination in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise you, we will stop Wilbur’s shit. There is no <em> fucking way </em> that he can continue this. In a few days, we can go back to the SMP and we will put him in his place, mark my words.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods at him, matching his gaze. It’s a good moment, Nikki thinks. She’s glad that she was able to get Phil to help. It felt good to get that out, and she wonders if Phil did the same thing with Tommy and Tubbo. He probably did, knowing him. He’s like a father to everyone, making sure that the people he loves are safe—</p><p> </p><p>“Niki???” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY GAMERS HOW WE FUCKING FEELING</p><p>I am so sorry for how long this took! The minute I posted the first chapter I had major burnout for a few days and only started the second chapter a few days ago. I really hope you enjoyed it even with the long wait.</p><p>ALSO, thank you SO SO MUCH for all the support this fic has gotten! All your messages mean so much to me and I really appreciate all the love and support you've given this little fic. It makes me so happy to know that you enjoyed it, and it keeps me from giving up on it.</p><p>Leave a comment with ur thoughts and feel free to scream at me on tumblr (@wooshofficial) in my inbox or some shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret faces the consequences of his actions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for a lil blood, evil fucked up WIlbur, some threatening with a sword</p><p>this one is short but the next one should be good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eret is a king, and a king helps his subjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though there is no kingdom left to rule since the bombing, he still has subjects, and therefore still has a duty to protect them. He hides those who try to send letters out, those who oppose Wilbur, and those who have just gotten on the new king’s bad side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day after day, Wilbur loses his mind a little more. Eret watches as he banishes more and more of the people he once would’ve called friends, a smile on his face and a threat for those who tried to put some sense into him beforehand. He has the means to threaten, too. Both Dream and Techno are on Wilbur’s side, one through reluctance and the other for the pure chaos of it all. Eret has been at the projectile end of the pig man’s crossbow. It’s not pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s done more than enough to get threatened by Wilbur and what he’s made into goons, but he knows that as long as he doesn’t step into the ruins of L’Manberg, Wilbur can’t charge him for anything. Based on this fact he hasn’t stepped foot there in weeks. After all, he has no business to, for the people whom he hides come to him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least, most of them do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among the many people in the SMP, Eret knows that Nikki was the most heartbroken over Wilbur’s descent into madness. She was left blind to the craze he was experiencing, only learning of it the day of the festival. She had run to Pogtopia when the bombs went off. She had become Wilbur’s favorite prisoner when they found her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed in the bed she respawned in, never leaving no matter what happened. He couldn’t stand as she sat there, with Wilbur at the edge of the bed, taunting her with a sick smile. Eret had to do something about it, it was his responsibility as king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he broke into L’Manberg in the dead of night, telling Nikki that she had to go before Wilbur did anything worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she did was run to Philza, hoping to get the father to smack some sense into Wilbur Soot’s head. Phil was the only person Wil ever listened to before now, so there’s some strain of hope by telling him what’s happening. That was 4 days ago, that risky play. Maybe it will pay off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, all he can do is wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on his castle door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret answers it with a dignified smile on his face, one of trust and compassion. Probably someone got kicked from L’Manberg again or just needs a safe place to re—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Eret.” He grimaces, and Eret forces a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“President Wilbur! To what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in front of him smiles, but he knows there’s malice behind those yellowed teeth. “I was in the area and wanted to say hello! Can’t a fellow leader give his greetings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret knows that this is a ploy, but he has to keep the game up for everyone that he’s given safe tidings to. It pains him to no end, but for everything he’s done, he has to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. You can come inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the door a little bit wider and steps towards the door, but Wilbur doesn’t move. Instead, he puts his hands in his trenchcoat, a grin slowly starting to creep up his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your hospitality,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Eret,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the mad king says, spitting his name like it’s a bullet firing, “I’m only here to ask a couple questions. You see, there’s a couple people missing from L’Manberg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard, sir.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur ignores him in favor of monologuing. “Particularly, one Miss Nikki Nihachu, which is surprising for a very special reason. Do you know why, Eret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Nikki hasn’t left her respawn bed in weeks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bingo! I knew you were a smart man, Eret!” The man’s words are nothing but vicious, each dripping poison. He’s waiting for it to start splashing on him, waiting for Wilbur to get to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you’re so smart,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come Techno saw you in L’Manberg the other night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there’s the point of a blade against his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how come, the next morning, Nikki was reported missing? It’s all very fishy, especially coming from you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitorous bastard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur isn’t hiding his anger anymore. Eret holds his tongue, fear creeping down his neck. It’s in these moments he’s glad he wears sunglasses, for the man holding him at knifepoint can see the guilt and terror in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I tried to forgive you when you betrayed us the first time. I was skeptical when you had your little redemption arc after Schlatt took what was rightfully mine. But now? This is just proof that I was right all along.” He laughs, a sinister giggle coming from his mouth. “You’re just a bastard Eret. It’s all you've ever been. And if you want to make sure you keep your status as a golden boy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade pushes further into his throat, drawing a thin line of sticky red blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You better start talking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey hey theres actually a b plot now</p><p>feel free to do the whole comment thing and such</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hewwo welcome to the end card. Philza is a dad. That is all. Pog.</p><p>Also! Go follow me on tumblr and twitter and twitch bc I talk over there. (Tumblr: wooshofficial Twitter: WooshOfficial Twitch: wooshofficial)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>